hack The World
by mad dog inuyasha
Summary: Meet Conan and Nami in this adventure in a game called the World they tag along with friends as they play and explore the world like never before.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Welcome to the world

Alright listen this story is based on .hack leng of the twilight not .hack/SIGN S stands for Shugo and R for Rena

* * *

R: Come on Shugo ya gotta play this game I bought the equipment just for us! S: I don't know Rena video games are retarted.

R: Please! S: Fine fine

Prolouge: My name is Shugo and I have a sister Rena. As I got into high school I got over video games but my sister Rena dragged me into this video game called The World (sounds sorts cocky don't ya think?) Well anyway this story is about my story and about my sister and friends I will meet on the way too.

S: So what do you exactly do in this game? R: It's an online game with lots of other people. Rena picked up the game box. It says there is over 4 million users isn't that cool Shugo? S: Whatever I just hope there's not any perverts in this game what's it called again? R: The World. So we have to install first to the PC. S: What's this? R: Oh that's the virtual headset put it on. S: Cooollll! R: See I told ya you would like it. Now time to install it. Rena grabbed the mouse and put in the cd. She clicked on install after a few minutes DING it was done. R: Alright Shugo you have to create a file. I arleady did when you were gone. S: Fine fine. Alright lets see. Character name umm how about Conan I've always like that name. Okay create a character lets see. Shugo's character had short golden hair that was sticking out from a blue ski cap he had on an bluetunic with long sleeves and decided to make his arm look like it was broken so he put it in a cast that hanged in the middle of the tunic. He sorta looked like Inuyasha but witha ski cap a broken arm and he had blonde hair. Shugo made his character the same age Rena did 22. S: Ok I'm done finally. R: hold on Shugo you gotta decide which type of weapon guy you are I'm a spell caster. S: Ok I'm gonna be a hevy blade that sounds cool. I'm done this might be exciting after all. The computer unleashed a big light and a voice camon that said WELCOM TO THE WORLD. Shugo looked around he was in a virtual reality game it was awesome.

S: Wow Rena this so cool and sorta weird too look at me. Rena what do you look like? Shugo turned around her sister Rena was in a skimpy bra witha skirt about an inch. She had long red hair and it looked like her bra was about to fall off.S: RENA why did ya have to choose something so skimpy? R: Huh? this I think it's cute. S: Whatever Rena (gosh my sister is such a nerd out in the real world but in her it's like I walked into a strip club sheesh) R: By the way in this game we go by a our character names mine is Nami and yours is Conan (from now readers C stands for conan and N for Nami Ok.) C: So do we battle stuff or what? N: We can teleport at the chaos gate if ya want to. C: What's a chaos gate? N: A chaos gate is where you get to teleport to any level in the World and fight monsters there. C: Okay let's do that. Conan and Nami went to the chaos gate and warped to Level 1 The Fields. C: So this level 1 what's that over there? N: That's a level 1 monster it's called little poochie. C: Little poochie this will be easy! So how do I take out my weapons?

N: Press the B button. C: Okay. shugo pressed the B button and a long sword came out of a holster that was hanging on his back. The sword was slim that gradually got bigger and formed a semi circle. C: Cooolll! Hey Rena where's your weapons? N: My hands are my weapons I'm a spell caster remember I use my hands to cast spells. C: I guess that's ok I guess. Now poochie time to die! Conan rushed in and jumped at the poochie it then peed on Conan inflicting at lest 60 of damage. N: Oh shugo you shoulnd't go rushing in like that. You have attacks ya know.

C: Whatever let's go do something else. conan and Nami headed towrd the gate and went back to the central plaza.

S: Well that was dumb. N: Your just saying that cause you lost to that dog. I need to go buy some stuff you wait here. Nami went towards the shop and purchased a potion. As she was heading back a man grabbed her and ran into a dark alley. C: RENA! Conan ran after the man. he went into the alley and turned there was the man with a knife to her throat. (for this little section readers this M will stand for the man.) M: Give me all your gold little girl. Nami reached for her pocket and gave it to the man. M: Good now that you've done that I'm gonna kill you. C: Get off her you pervert! Conan jumped on the man but he just fling him away. conan was no match for him. but suddenly a woman came up to the man from behind. (for this section W will stand for Woman) W: You should not be taking money from little girls. M: Huh? Who are you go away or I'll kill you. W: heh heh. The woman punched the man with her fists and his head came off blood came out everywhere. The body vanished along with the head. Conan and Nami were both paralyzed in shock and fear. C: w- who are you? W: I'm Ouka The Divine Fist.

The end of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ouka the Divine Fist

When we last left Conan and Nami they were about to get killed by a robber when a lady saved them.

Remember C: stands for Conan and N: stands for Nami and in the real world S: stands for Shugo and R: for Rena.

* * *

C: w-who are you? (From now on readers O: stands for Ouka) O: Why I'm Ouka the Divine Fist. Nami suddenly let out a big smile, Conan gave her an awkward look. N: I've heard of you! Your one of the most powerful players in the world! O: Yep I'm pretty famous. C: Wait a minute why did you help us? O: Well I was bored and saw you guys get in trouble so I decided to help you. N: Thanks! O: No problem. Shugo was ignoring their conversation completley and staring at the blood on the floor that was left after Ouka punched the fuck out of him. N: Hey Shugo what ya staring at? C: Rena first of all call me Conan I like that name better and second of all what's this game rated? There is blood everywhere. N: Uhh.. I think it's T for teen. C: Wow esrb ratings are getting less strict every year. O: Well I gotta go. N: Will we get to see you again? O: I'm sure you will. Ouka vanished in the mist it was nightime now and Shugo's and Rena's parents would get mad if they played too long. So they headed toward the logout gate and logged out.

* * *

Description of Ouka. Ouka has not too long or not too short silver hair. She lookes like a wolf she has pawas for deet and sharp fangs with ears and a skimpy stripper shirt (How suprising).

* * *

The next day in the real world.

R: shugo wake up come on let's go play the game! S: Huh? Shugo picked up his clock it said 5:54. Rena it's not even 6:00 a.m.! R: Oh well lets go!

S: Fine sheesh!

Inside the World

C: I wanna go to bed. N: No Shu- I mean Conan were not even at level 2. Let's go to the fields again and see if you can actually defaeat the poochie this time. C: Oh yeah the poochie! Let's Go! Suddenly Conan looked all excited witha glare in his eyes. He dragged Nami to the chaos gate and warped to the fields.

C: Alright were is that poochie it's pay back time! N: Over there shugo remember press A to attack. C: Got it die poochie! Shugo ran towards it but then slipped on the poochie's pee on the ground. Then the poochie came up and pooped on Conan leaving him with only a little sliver of life left. N: Honestly Conan it's not that hard. C: I'd like to see you try it. N: Fine I will. Nami started saying saying some words that sounded like this _kils jun kias nuy _then shouted out **FIREBALL! **the ball sent the poochie flying and then a number came up that said **576 EXP. **C: Gosh I guess I should have been a spellcaster. What does EXP stand for? N: It stands for expeirence points if you gain a certain number of EXP you gain a level. Right now I'm Level 2. C: Cool! I gotta level up! Shugo raced towards more monsters and finally after 4 hours an 34 minutes he finally defeated a poochie. C: YES! Did ya see that Nami I defeated a poochie! Nami? Nami was lying on a rock asleep. Conan stared at her for a while he was a little slow on the uptake. C: She's asleep... NAMI WAKE UP! N: Ahhh! w-what is it? C: I Defeated a poochie I'm level 2 now!

N: Awesome conan lets get out of here now our characters our hungry. C: Hungry? N: Yep hungry if ya don't take care of your character by feeding it and such it will act all funky. C: Ok let's go.

Conan and Nami went to the the noodle shop and fed there charcacters. As they were leaving they noticed a swarm of people crowded around a young girl with wings. Conan was pushed by one of the people and fell on top of the girl. Conan blushed as he got up. C: Umm.. I-I'm sorry. the girl looked at him witha warm smile. She looked at him with warm eyes she was falling in love with him. (For this sentence G stands for girl)

G: It's okay my name is Cameron the Rare Hunter!


End file.
